1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a toolbox, more particularly to a toolbox which can receive, in an orderly manner, a greater number of tools without substantially increasing its size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toolboxes usually comprise a pair of casing halves having tool receiving spaces to receive various kinds of tools. A main drawback of conventional toolboxes is that the sizes thereof would have to be increased greatly in order to accommodate a larger number of tools.